1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driving control apparatus, a motor driving control method, and a motor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In line with the development of motor technologies, motors having various sizes have been used in diverse technical fields.
In general, a motor is driven by rotating a rotor by using a permanent magnet and a coil having polarity changing according to an applied current. Initially, a brush type motor having a coil in a rotor was provided, which, however, had a problem in that a brush thereof was abraded or sparks were generated.
Thus, recently, various types of brushless motors have been used globally. A brushless motor, eliminating mechanical contact units such as a brush, a rectifier, or the like, is a direct current (DC) motor driven by using an electronic commutating mechanism instead. The brushless motor may include a stator configured as a permanent magnet and a rotor having coils corresponding to a plurality of phases and rotating by magnetic force generated by phase voltages of the respective coils.
In order to accurately drive a motor, a speed of the motor is required to be detected to control driving thereof.
Here, various types of signal may be used as a speed control signal. For example, a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal or a DC voltage signal may be used as a speed control signal.
However, since types of speed control signals are different, control circuits are required to be configured for the respective speed signals. Thus, a configuration of a motor driving control apparatus may be complicated, having a limitation in that a size of the motor driving control apparatus may be inevitably increased.
Related art documents below relate to a motor technology, which, however, do not provide a solution to the foregoing problems.